The present invention relates to sport arrow lubrication and particularly to holder means for easy and efficient lubrication of arrows prior to shooting.
Sport shooting has developed to the state where simulated animals such as deer, bear etc. are located in various areas and the shooter must seek out the animal and shoot at it from a specified area. The shooter's performance is then graded on the accuracy of his shot.
Arrows used in sport shooting are expensive and only few can be carried at one time so it is vital that the arrows be recovered from the simulated animals undamaged. Even though the arrows are designed for easy release, the materials of construction of the simulated animals generally hold the arrows securely. Because of the cost of the animals and other factors it is important that the arrows be recovered from the animals with as little damage to the simulated animal as possible. The simulated animals must be sturdy to withstand numerous hits as well as the elements so cannot be made of materials which easily release the arrows.
It has been discovered that the use of lubricants such as glycols or other similar materials applied to the arrows immediately prior to shooting facilitate release of the arrow without damage to the arrow or the simulated animal.
Since the lubricant is most effective when applied immediately before shooting it is necessary for the shooter to carry a supply of the material in the field. However, the use of such lubricants has been complicated by the need for an effective means to carry a supply of the material in a manner which it can be easily and quickly applied.
Apparatus currently available for carrying and applying the material is generally messy and slow.
No effective means is known to be currently available for field application of lubricant to arrows during a hunting session.